Pokemon Ranger and the kidnapped Riolu (Riolu's POV)
by Dragon Lucario
Summary: A kidnapped Riolu was taken from it's kingdom. It is now hard for it to find trust in anyone. It then meets up with Ash and his friends on a journey to get home (from Riolu's POV). I don't own pokemon or any of the pokemon in this story or the tv series.
1. The begining of Riolu's story

Pokemon: Pokemon Ranger and the kidnapped Riolu Chapter 1, (Riolu's POV) 

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters, script, or in the anime, I just wanted to do it because I wanted to see how I could write from a different perspective and I thought that this specific episode would do the job (Which it did). However if I do get complaints from FF or something I will remove it. **

I was being held captive in some kind of base faraway from my kingdom, until I was broken out by a mysterious group of people, as I was running across the perimeter, two guards and a scientist called out "There it is RX1!"

"The RX1 is a priceless research tool! Get Riolu back at once!" Just after that a Golem used hyperbeam directly at the guards who all dodged to the side. We then ran to a small truck of sorts, as I was running I noticed my kingdom's logo on my rescuers uniforms. When we got to the truck Golem returned to his pokeball and I hoped into the back of the truck and sat down which then my aura went off, it showed me that my rescuers were really my enemies, I listened in to their conversation, there leader started first. "Excellent Riolu finally belongs to me and there'll be no doubt on who gives the orders." He chucked afterward, another minion spoke up "What a fool that naive Riolu trusted us completely." Another said "Promising to help Riolu doesn't mean we would send it home, poor thing." He then chuckled after his sentence while also ripping off his badge and crushing it in his hands. After listening in I stood up and used aura sphere on the doors to the truck, they blasted open and the truck swerved before it stopped, however my attack caused me to get a painful burn on my arm, I then ran into the night away from my kidnappers I overheard something but I couldn't make it out.

In the morning I stopped running to rest and catch my breath; that was when I found some more humans, only 3 of them all with Pokemon, I then looked at them as one of them got out a strange machine. I then slumped on the floor in pain from my burn, one of the 3 approached me and I swiped out my right arm to defend myself, he said he was trying to help, but I didn't trust anybody, and in defence I used aura sphere on him he was knocked back, but he came at me again, and again I used aura sphere, except this time someone got in the way and deflected it, I saw my chance and I walked off into the forest. I then sat up in a tree taking in my surroundings and relaxing, until more men came after me with Crowbats, except these men were different from last time, I was knocked off the tree with wing attack from one of the Pokemon, then the same boy jumped out from the bushes and ordered his Pikachu to use thunderbolt at my attackers, I used aura sphere on the Crowbat that was coming towards me I then used 3 aura spheres 2 on my attackers and one on the boy, and to my dismay they all dodged, luckily a Pokemon Ranger stepped out from the bushes, he captured an Ariados and made it use string shot on the Crowbats who fell on the floor squirming, the ranger then used his Styler to capture a Nincada and made it use dig on my attackers, the ranger then came up to me and gave me a bag he opened it to reveal a Riolu figure carved out of wood my eyes widened realising what it was, it was one of my most prised possessions from my kingdom, he put it back in the bag and put it round my neck saying that he could trust me, and I did as I let him pick me up as we ran towards a river while they said their names to each other. I learnt their names the girl was Dawn, the brown spiky haired dude was Brock, and the one with the Pikachu was Ash.

When we were at the river Kellen got out some Pokemon medicine for burns and he sprayed it on my arm, it caused a stinging sensation for a few seconds then it calmed down, I then went over to the river and looked at my wood doll as memories flooded back into my head, somehow my memories were transmitted via my aura to Ash, the boy who came up to me first, he saw all of my memories from what I could remember in a short space, only little flash backs could be seen, he then came up to me and said "That's worth more to you then anything, right Riolu?" I turned round and looked at him; he then said "You used your aura to tell me that." I was shocked and so were his friends and their Pokemon. He then said "I'll get you home safe, and don't worry about that hunter Jay, you can trust me. Promise." I then looked back at my possession in thought. Until a beeping came from Kellen's Styler, he opened it up and talked to one of his fellow companions, they then started a conversation while I just watched, until there was a loud sort of thunder clap sound, we all turned to the source, and it turned out to be hunter Jay's ship. We all then got on a boat to get across a river; I listened to their conversation while I looked to the other side of the river wondering about what happened, until hunter Jay's henchmen with Sharpedo's came underneath the boat knocking us all in the water. Kellen then captured a Floatzel to help us cross the river, which was until the Sharpedo used aqua jet just missing us, we were buffeted but unharmed, the Sharpedo then came at us again only to be electrocuted by the Ash's Pikachu, we then picked up the pace until we were blocked by a hyper beam from hunter Jay's Salamance, Pikachu and Piplup used thunderbolt and bubble beam, Jay's Salamence used hyperbeam to counter their attack, Jay then pointed some weird type of gun at me, Kellen ordered the Floatzel to use water gun in an attempt to stop Jay, but it only delayed her attack I had to dodge, unluckily for me the rope holding my possession was torn off I swam after it in attempt to get it back, the humans following me until Jay's Salamance used hyperbeam causing rocks to fall on my friends, but Ash, Pikachu and Buizel made it through and continued to chase me downstream, Jay wasn't far behind.

I was struggling to keep up with my possession as it floated downstream I then went over a waterfall without knowing it was there, I was now struggling to stay above the water, that was until I went under, I sank to the bottom of the river and at the same time transmitting my feelings to Ash, in the vision I was trying to learn aura sphere while my carer was making a wood doll of me. He then spoke "It's finished Riolu!" I stopped practicing and came over with excitement, I took the doll and smiled, and then my first set of captors came along, my carer said "Yes?" while they still walked up, I hid behind my carer as he spoke again "Who are you people?" they replied "Give us Riolu or should I say project RX1." My carer spoke back "You fools don't you realise that this Riolu is vital to the future of our kingdom?" they replied back "Of course, that's why were here." One of the guards ordered his Drowzee to use psychic, my carer however pushed me away and told me to run, but the newly finished doll slipped out of my grasp and I woke up from the flashback.

I got up and looked around to see where I was, I was on the river bank and I saw Ash standing over me with his Buizel and Pikachu beside him he said "I'm glad you're awake Riolu we were worried." I looked around for my doll that I knew was still lost, then Ash handed it to me "Here... I'll tell you Riolu your home's a very beautiful place I can really feel it, I mean its aura..." he then handed me the doll and spoke again "This belongs to you, now take good care of it." He smiled at me and I smiled back at him, we then ran toward to the edge of the forest without realising that Jay was really close to us and that she had spotted us when we were running to the edge of the forest, before I could react the forest has been set ablaze by hunter Jay's Salamence, and worse still we were caught in the middle of it. Then hunter Jay had found us, she used a flamethrower attack which we had to dodge before we were hit...

**BREAK TIME, sorry but Riolu is getting tired, let him rest a while we give you this intermission, **_ /pokemon-episode-540-pokemon-ranger-and-the-kidnapped-riolu-part-1/_** just follow this website link by copying and pasting it in your web browser to watch the original episode! Ps if this link doesn't work try searching the keywords in Google, (the keywords are highlighted in bold).**


	2. The ending of Riolu's story

Pokemon: Pokemon Ranger and the kidnapped Riolu Chapter 2, (Riolu's POV) 

**And now Riolu will continue his story, he has had a nice rest and is ready to continue, right Riolu?**

**Riolu: "Ri." Good, now let us continue!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters, script, or in the anime, I just wanted to do it because I wanted to see how I could write from a different perspective and I thought that this specific episode would do the job (Which it did). However if I do get complaints from FF or something I will remove it. **

Me, Ash and Pikachu were trapped in the forest surrounded by fire until he ordered his Buizel to use water gun, we ran through the gap in the fire, until I was hit in the back by that strange type of gun...

I was now trapped, I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't move anything, I couldn't see ether I could only think what was happening in my mind, I could use my aura to tell me where I was but other than that I was trapped. I could sense my friends were in trouble, but I couldn't move. I could sense other Pokemon running from the flames in horror and fear.

I could sense nothing for a while, until I picked up Ash's aura boarding the ship that I was on. That was when I had hope. For the first time in a while I could move half of my body, I looked around as best as I could only to find my captors and my second captor on a screen I menacingly locked at him while growling, then I heard the boy's voice I was overjoyed he had boarded the ship and was most likely going to save me, then I was sealed up once again and I didn't enjoy it. I could sense Ash in anger at my captors and I could also sense him being in danger. A few seconds later I could sense them in fear as they were falling, I then lost them as the ship disappeared.

I could then feel Ash's feelings, and in response I pushed my aura to the limit telling him where I was even though I was unable to move, I was certain that the message got through because his mood lightened slightly, I could feel them coming slowly, I then transmitted my location again and it was easier this time so I knew they were a lot closer than before, it was close, my second captors then arrived to pick me up and take me away, I was worried it was too late, but to my happiness I could sense Ash and his friends on the top of the canyon that we were in.

I could then sense Ash and Kellen coming after me; I soon felt them right behind me I knew there would be trouble in the cave I went in. I went down one of 4 paths I used my aura again to tell Ash which path I was down, he seemed to pick up the message as he ran to the path I want down, Ash then released me from my prison I looked around to see where I was, then I saw Ash, I smiled with joy and jumped into his arms he hugged me back saying "Your okay Riolu your okay!" And as I can't speak English, I replied in what would sound like Riolu speak to him. I jumped out of Ash's arms to defend him from Aggron's hyperbeam using my aura sphere Ash then ordered his pikachu to use volt tackle it knocked the Aggron out as well as trapping my foe, as you could tell I was overjoyed.

I was now safely home with my carer when he thanked my new friends for returning me home when Dawn said to me "Riolu you take care." I replied sounding like any normal Riolu would to them, then Ash brought out the doll and said "And you take good care of this to." My face lit up with happiness my aura transmitted again and I told Ash "Thanks." He obviously got it through and understood it. Then we parted ways, my new friends on their adventure and me... I went back to my kingdom where I live a happy life training to become the real Riolu of their kingdom. The End.

**And that's that I hope you enjoyed it because Riolu had to go into a slightly painful part of his past but anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and here is a link to the second episode of this chapter. And as last time copy and past in your web browser. **

_ /__**pokemon-episode-541-pokemon-ranger-and-the-kidnapped-riolu-part-2**__/_**. **

**Ps if this link doesn't work try searching the keywords in Google, (the keywords are highlighted in bold).**


End file.
